


You Want to Be Seen With Me?

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, M/M, county fair, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier wants nothing more than to take his boyfriend out to the county fair and show him off.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Kudos: 46





	You Want to Be Seen With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailhailsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/gifts).



“It’ll be fun! We can get cotton candy and funnel cakes and you can win me a giant stuffed animal I have no use for and then we can get stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel!” Jaskier waved his arms around, Lambert dodging the flailing limbs expertly as he listened to his boyfriend.

“Get stuck at the- “

Jaskier shushed Lambert, “It’s all part of the experience. C’mon, please!” Jaskier batted his eyelashes and Lambert let out a long sigh. Not bothering to argue, Lambert nodded in agreement, he’d never win the fight anyhow, he never did.

-

The lights were bright and the sounds were obnoxious and Jaskier was thriving, “See, Lambert! The county fair is wonderful! Aren’t you glad you didn’t miss out on this?”

Lambert hummed noncommittally from where he was following behind Jaskier.

Turning a corner, Jaskier finally saw the stand he’d been looking for, _cotton candy_. Smiling brightly, Jaskier turned to Lambert and gripped one of his hands, threading their fingers together and dragging Lambert along with him.

Once the couple reached the line for the cotton candy, Lambert tried to let go of Jaskier’s hand, but he only tightened his grip and smiled cheekily at Lambert, “If you think I’m letting you go then you’re going to be sorely disappointed.”

Lambert blushed, the tips of his ears turning bright red as Jaskier leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lambert’s cheek.

A few minutes later, cotton candy in hand, Jaskier pulled Lambert over to a picnic table and set next to him, pressed against his side, “So… what do you want to do first?”

Lambert frowned at his boyfriend, “Whatever you want to do, I don’t really care.”

“Come on, babe!” Jaskier whined, “There has to be something you want to do!”

Lambert huffed out a laugh at Jaskier’s dramatics, “I want to do whatever will make you happiest.”

“Well, in that case,” Jaskier grabbed Lambert by the neck and kissed him passionately, only breaking apart when they were both breathless.

Lambert smiled at Jaskier, but he looked unsettled, “What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked quietly.

“There are just… a lot of people. Are you… sure you want to be seen with me?”

Jaskier’s eyebrows rose in shock, “More than anything! I want everyone here to know you’re mine and I’m yours!”

“Oh.”

Jaskier was still smiling sweetly at Lambert as the other man sat quietly, thinking about Jaskier’s words. “I think we should go on the Ferris wheel; does that sound good?” Jaskier asked finally, drawing Lambert out of his head. Lambert nodded simply, standing up and holding out his hand for Jaskier to take, making him smile again.

There was no line for the Ferris wheel when they arrived so they were able to get settled in a car immediately, still snacking on their cotton candy. As they slowly rose higher, Lambert cleared his throat, drawing Jaskier’s attention to him and away from the view.

“I’ve never…” Lambert started, talking slowly, unsure of how to express what he was feeling, “I’ve never really been in a relationship. Before now. And the other ones I was in were… I mean… it just kind of stayed secret. I guess.”

Lambert was looking at his left hand where it clenched the safety bar in front of him and Jaskier reached over to gently draw Lambert’s gaze to his own, “Well, I want to shout about us from the rooftops!” Jaskier smirked suddenly, looking around, “We’re actually higher up and most rooftops now, this’ll do.”

Jaskier had just opened his mouth again when Lambert reached over and clamped his hand over the other man’s mouth, making the car sway, “Let’s not.”

Jaskier laughed, batting Lambert’s hand away, “Fine, spoil sport. But I do have something I would like to say to you.”

Lambert cocked his head to one side, “What is it?”

“I love you.”

“Oh. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @electricrituals


End file.
